Destino
by LadyShonnen
Summary: Orihime Inoue es una chica perfecta, con una vida perfecta, familia perfecta, amigos perfectos, novio perfecto. ¡Todo perfecto! ¿Verdad? Ulquiorra Cifer un chico frío que le da igual su exigente familia, no le interesa una vida perfecta, sus amigos son un desastre, no le interesa una novia. ¡Nada le importa! ¿Verdad? UlquiHime, Ichihime y hasta GrimmHime
1. Chapter 1

**Orihime Inoue**

Una pequeña niña de un peculiar cabello estaba tomada de la mano de su padre y su madre, los tres se encontraban vestidos de negro al igual que los demás presentes. La Niña lloraba, era el entierro de su hermano mayor quien había muerto a causa de Leucemia.

Lloraba porque la había dejado sola luego de prometerle que no lo haría, ¿que sería de ella ahora? A sus escasos 8 años nunca visualizó una vida sin su hermano mayor que era su acompañante en todo, su cómplice, era más su padre que sus padres.

-. No llores hija, a Sora no le gustaría verte triste - le dijo su madre secando sus lágrimas, una hermosa mujer de la que había heredado ese singular cabello.

Le permitieron un momento a solas en su tumba. Recordó las palabras que le dijo su madre y limpió sus ojos. Pasó los dedos por el tallado del nombre en la lápida

 _Sora Inoue_

 _Gran hijo, hermano y empresario_

 _En paz descanse_

?

-. Te prometo hermano que seré buena, haré todo bien, seré tu orgullo y el de mamá y papá ¿sabes que ahora que te fuiste tendré responsabilidades con la empresa? No me gusta eso, pero te haré sentir orgulloso.

 **Ulquiorra Cifer**

Un niño de pálida piel, ojos esmeralda y cabello negro estaba frente a una lápida, sólo. Un domingo en la mañana, tenía 2 años visitando ese lugar cada domingo.

Ahí yacía su abuela paterna, el ser que el más amaba en todo el mundo, con quien soñaba al menos una vez a la semana y a quien extrañaba cada día desde que no estaba. Estaba de rodillas, contándole todo lo que había pasado en esa semana.

Se cantó a sí mismo feliz cumpleaños como solía hacerlo su abuelita, nunca estarían separados un cumpleaños. Ya era el segundo que celebraba sin un abrazo de su parte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a la lápida en la que se leía el nombre "Aiko Cifer"

El Niño lloró, lloró como solo en soledad se permitía hacerlo. Limpió sus ojos y levantó la mirada. Vio a una niña de raro cabello.

-. ¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que donde quiera que esté te sigue amando. - dijo La Niña que probablemente no tenía idea por quien el lloraba.

-. Gracias... - susurró. La Niña de más o menos su edad se había acercado a él.

-. Feliz cumpleaños- dijo dándole un abrazo. El no supo por qué pero lo correspondió. Correspondió el abrazo de aquella radiante extraña.

-. Gracias niña.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orihime Inoue**

Una bella pelinaranja se veía en el espejo mientras terminaba de ponerse un poco de polvo y algo de máscara de pestañas, se dio un último vistazo y todo estaba en su lugar.

Bajo las escaleras y al pisar la planta baja su hermano menor se aferró a sus piernas.

-. Buenos días zanahoria - dijo el pequeño de algunos 6 años.

-. Buenos días naranjita- respondió ella pues el pequeño niño poseía el cabello del mismo color.

Se sentó a desayunar con su madre y lo único que cruzaron fue un buenos días, la mujer que tenía una o dos canas brillantes en su cabello y arrugas al rededor de su ojos comía con la mirada en su tablet.

Orihime terminó su jugo y salió al encuentro con su chofer para así ser llevada a la escuela, el camino le pareció más rápido de lo normal puesto que se había pasado jugando un juego nuevo en su teléfono.

Caminó a su casillero y cuando guardó todo se encontró con unos ojos marrón brillante, el poseedor de esos ojos era Ichigo Kurosaki, su novio.

-. Buenos días preciosa - saludó dándole un corto beso en los labios. Se dirigieron al salón de clases para así encontrarse con sus amigos.

El día transcurrió tan normal como solía hacerlo, Orihime esperaba a su novio en las gradas junto a su amiga Rukia, una chica bajita de pelo negro y ojos violetas. Veían a sus amigos jugando a quemados.

Ichigo era el único que quedaba de su equipo mientras que el opuesto tenía a dos. Uno de los chico lanzó una pelota la cual Ichigo bloqueó con la que tenía en sus manos. No se dio cuenta pero la pelota se dirigía a su chica.

Orihime despertó algo aturdida en un lugar que olía un poco a alcohol y dedujo que era la enfermería escolar, se sentó y pudo confirmas sus sospechas, no vio a su novio o a su mejor amiga y no supo cuándo tiempo tenía allí.

En la camilla de al lado había un chico sentado y al darse cuenta se exaltó un poco. Lo examinó. Estaba pálido, tenía el cabello negro como la noche o incluso más y unos hermosos y grandes ojos color esmeralda. Le encantaba aquel color. El la miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-. La señora Unohana volverá en unos minutos - alcanzo a decir con voz ronca y profunda.

Orihime no dijo nada y buscó su teléfon en el bolsillo de su celular, empezó a jugar en el mientras recordaba que era miércoles y los miércoles su novio la llevaba a casa.

Buscó su mensajería para preguntarle dónde estaba y para su sorpresa el ya le había escrito hacia unos minutos que tuvo que irse, de pronto la enfermera Unohana y Grimmjow entraron. Ella lo reconoció ya que el estaba en varias actividades con Ichigo y compartía Ciertas clases con ella.

-. ¡Princesa, despertaste! - saludó Grimmjow y se acercó, Orihime le sonrió.

-. Así es Grimmjow-San

-. Unohana-San - llamó - ¿Cuando estará listo murciélago?

-. Lo dices como si fuera una orden de comida rápida - habló la sonriente mujer mientras le vendaba la herida que tenía en su antebrazo. - por cierto Inoue-San si ya no estás mareada puedes irte.

-. Gracias - dijo bajándose de la camilla, resbaló y un pelo azul la sostuvo.

-. Princesa, lamento lo del pelotazo - se disculpo con el rostro realmente cerca de ella, la chica tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y asintió saliendo de ahí.

La chica de cabellos anaranjados tomó su teléfono mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llamar a su madre.

-. Necesito que manden por mi... lo sé... si mamá, perdón. - y colgó exasperada.

Llamó a su novio y a Rukia y de ambos obtuvo la misma respuesta, "estoy realmente ocupado, te la debo"

Tenía opciones: esperar mínimo una hora a su madre o su chofer o irse en autobús ya que por la zona escolar no iban los taxis por alguna razón que ella desconocía.

Lo mejor sería el autobús y tardaría al rededor de 20 minutos incluido la pequeña caminata de la estación a su casa.

Pensó en todas los cosas que tenía que hacer ese fin de semana, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó esperando pero un auto deportivo color negro salió de la escuela y se detuvo frente a ella. Bajo la ventana del lado del co-piloto y vio al chico que tenía a su lado.

-. ¿Quieres que te llevemos princesa? - dijo Grimmjow que estaba de piloto.

-. No, está bien Grimmjow-San. Estoy esperando el autobús.

-. A esta hora no hay autobuses en esta zona - explicó el de pelo negro con la misma voz ronca de antes, orihime tembló.

-. Te llevamos princesa- volvió a decir el de penetrantes ojos azules y enorme sonrisa. Orihime vaciló un momento y se montó.

Grimmjow arrancó, sabia donde vivía la chica. Orihime se puso el cinturón bastante apretado y el de hermosos ojos notó eso y le pidió a Grimmjow bajar la velocidad.

-. Princesa, ¿que haces sola a esta hora? - interrogó Grimmjow.

-. Ichigo tenía algo que hacer...

-. Kurosaki es un idiota - habló.

Ella no respondió y apretaba la cinta del cinturón de seguridad que estaba encima de sus piernas, miraba sus uñas pintadas de rosa pastel. No lo sabía pero había unos ojos esmeralda que notaban su nerviosismo.

 **Ulquiorra Cifer**

-. Pobre princesita sin amigos - suspiró Grimmjow sacando a Ulquiorra de sus pensamientos.

-. ¿No mencionaste que Kurosaki Ichigo era su novio?

-. Lo es, pero es un idiota. Viste todo el tiempo que estuvo en enfermería sola. Los chicos a los que ella llama amigos no dudarán en apuñalarla - dijo mientras el de ojos esmeralda veía por la ventana. Ya la habían dejado en su casa y procedieron a ir a la de el.

-. ¿Que pasó mi Niño? - preguntó la madre de Ulquiorra al verlo con un vendaje en el brazo, una hermosa mujer con cabello negro y ojos de color azul cielo. - ya vas a ver cuando llegue tu padre.

Ulquiorra pasó de su madre y Grimmjow lo siguió no sin antes recibir un cálido abrazo de la mujer. Fueron a la habitación del chico a jugar videojuegos cuando en la habitación de al lado se escuchó un llanto, ambos fueron a ver y era el hermano menor de Ulquiorra de a penas unos 5 meses, lo cargó en brazos y bajo las escaleras.

Se encontró a su padre junto a una mujer de pelo verde y otra rubia las cuales conocía bien sentados frente a su madre. Los castaños ojos de su padre lo miraron y el supo que no era bueno, estaba pasando y el no estaba de humor para presenciarlo.

El hombre tomó a su bebé en brazos.

-. Papi está aquí pequeño Kazuki.

-. Sōsuke... ¿que diablos significa todo esto? - dijo Etsuko con los ojos brillando de furia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orihime Inoue**

Un niño pequeño de pelo naranja y ojos color chocolate estaba abrazando a su hermana mayor que se encontraba en cama. El Niño acariciaba el brazo de su hermana.

-. Debes levantarte hermana, hoy es ese día - le dijo su hermano moviéndola levemente, la chica se giró y le sonrió a su hermanito haciéndolo sonrojar.

-. Lo sé Ryu, gracias por despertarme - acarició su mejilla y El Niño salió disparado del cuarto.

Orihime se quedó en su cama boca arriba, su teléfono estaba en su mano y la alarma en el sonaba. La apago sin siquiera mirar y luego estrujó sus ojos color plata. No quería pararse de allí, era sábado. Tenía dolor abdominal, ganas de vomitar y se sentía exhausta. Respiro profundo y se sentó en la cama. Estaba segura de que iba a llegar tarde si seguía posponiendo su separación de su cómoda cama.

Ya en el baño tomó una píldora para el dolor y la trago sin agua, iba a morir si el dolor continuaba. Mientras se bañaba empezó el efecto de la pastilla lo que agradeció mentalmente. Su periodo se había adelantado y en el peor momento. Sabia que se pasaría con esos dolores todo el día -en menor intensidad por la pastilla- y un poco irritable.

Salió de su casa con una manzana en los labios y a penas y llego al lugar a tiempo. Al entrar todos los niños del lugar la abrazaron y cuando la liberaron fue a su encuentro con el dueño de ese lugar. Un hombre de una perfecta melena castaña, bastante alto y unos ojos color azul cielo, tenía una expresión perezosa y la miraba algo divertido.

-. Buen día Starrk-San - saludó ella.

-. Orihime ya te he dicho que me llames Coyote - le repitió a la chica, ella se sonrojó ante esto y cuando iba a responder apareció una niña de al menos 15 años, delgada con el pelo verde lima muy pálido y ojos color rosa.

-. ¡Ori-Chan tardaste! - dijo La Niña abrazándola por atrás, era la hermana menor de Starrk, o al menos eso decían ellos.

-. Lo siento mucho Lilynette - se disculpó y cada quien se separó, los tres tenían cosas que hacer y aún faltaban los que grabarían el comercial.

Orihime jugaba con algunos niños y a lo lejos veía a Coyote y a Lilynette. El hombre de aproximadamente 30 años estudió con su hermano mayor en la infancia, infancia que fue dura. Pasó de casa adoptiva en casa adoptiva y en una de esas conoció a Lilynette. A ninguno los adoptaban y eso los hizo más unidos, no son hermanos de sangre pero en su corazón si lo eran. El adoptó a la pelo verde cuando tuvo la edad legal y así no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño, de igual forma ella lo cuidaba a él que en ocasiones metía la pata por estar de perezoso. Eran feliz uno al lado del otro, tal vez ninguno de ellos conoció a sus verdaderos familiares pero la vida les regaló hermanos.

Gracias a todo eso que pasaron habían puesto su propia casa adoptiva, por ahora era pequeña y solo tenían a unos 9 niños pero crecería, tendría más niños y estos niños serían adoptados, Orihime estaba segura de eso y ayudar a Coyote y a Lilynette era como su proyecto personal.

Alguien tocó la puerta y eran los encargados del comercial, Coyote presionó un botón quitando el seguro de la puerta para así poder abrirla.

Entraron tres hombres y Orihime reconoció a dos con los que ya había trabajado antes en otras cosas de la empresa de su familia y al tercero lo reconoció de la escuela, era el chico de hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Rápidamente todos tomaron su lugar, se disculparon por llegar tarde y pusieron en orden algunas ideas que tenían para el comercial. Aquella casa de adopción era prácticamente nueva, anteriormente habían trabajado con ellos por otros refugios de animales que Coyote tenía. Era su primer proyecto con personas.

Todo estaba en su lugar, Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse mal así que le indicó a Starrk que se iría a su oficina y este le pasó la llave, sabía lo sensible que era la chica.

Al cabo de un rato alguien tocó las puertas, Orihime le indicó que pasara sin alzar mucho la voz. Era el chico de hermosos ojos y por alguna razón que ella desconocía tembló al verlo.

-. Starrk quiere el sobre del segundo cajón - dijo inexpresivamente, Orihime se mordía el labio mientras rebuscaba el sobre. -Gracias - respondió y se marchó.

Orihime pasó el tiempo intercambiando mensajes con su novio.

.

.

.

Estaba del brazo de su padre, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Estaban en un evento de caridad al cual ella le había insistido ir con todo su ser, lo único malo era que se cansaba de estar sonriendo y saludando a todas las personas que su padre conocía.

-. Hola Inoue - saludó alguien a su padre, ambos se giraron y vieron dos caras conocidas para la chica.

-. Hola Sōsuke, ¿ese es tu hijo? - preguntó el padre de Orihime viendo al chico de ojos verdes.

-. Así es, Ulquiorra Cifer. - explicó el hombre que giró su vista a Orihime.- Pequeña princesa, mira que grande estás.

-. Dice eso cada vez que me ve - dijo sonrojada, Sōsuke Cifer era amigo de su padre hacía tiempo y acostumbraba a verlo en compañía de su esposa o de su hija Tier. Pero no sabía que tenía un hijo.

-. Hijo, ¿podrías cuidar a la señorita Orihime mientras su padre y yo hablamos? - sugirió y el pelinegro asintió. Le extendió el brazo como todo un caballero a la chica de hermoso cabello y ella lo tomó temblando.

¿Por qué se ponía así cerca de él?

La guió hasta el jardín, el estaba harto de saludar personas y dedujo que ella también. Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-. Que hermosa noche... - dijo Orihime, la noche era hermosa y el silencio incómodo para ella.

-. Así es mujer. - y de nuevo, esa voz la hizo estremecerse.

-. Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue.

-. Lo sé.

-. Entonces úsalo. - el no respondió, ambos estaban ahí mirando la noche.

Ya el silencio no era incómodo, era una noche calurosa así que Orihime puso su largo cabello hacia un lado para que a su espalda llegara un poco de la brisa. Ulquiorra veía sus movimientos atentamente.

Sintió como el tocaba la piel desnuda de su espalda con sus dedos y su piel se erizaba. Luego tomó un mechón de su cabello en sus dedos y lo miró dijo.

-. Su color es hermoso - susurró.

-. Gracias - respondió con el rostro rojo, no solo por el cumplido sino por su toque.

-. Estas roja mujer, ¿tienes fiebre


	4. Chapter 4

-. ¿Por qué no me quieres hacer caso? - preguntó Rukia tomando a su amiga de los hombros.

-. Por favor cálmate - dijo alejándose un poco de la temperamental chica. - no voy a terminar mi relación por un rumor que escuchaste.

 **Ulquiorra Cifer**

Ulquiorra estaba en su mesa de siempre leyendo un libro en el receso, Grimmjow estaba a su lado con Nelliel y Tier estaba al lado de Nnoitra que era el hermano mayor del peliazul. Las dos chicas eran hermanas de Ulquiorra y solo recordar todo el drama que hizo la madre de este al enterarse le daba dolor de cabeza. Ahora esas chicas vivían en casa de los Cifer y la madre de Ulquiorra se había ido a un hotel. Debía procesar todo pues enterarse que su esposo tenía dos hijas de la edad de su hijo mayor.

-. ¡Ya basta gato! - gritó la del pelo verde lima y ojos pardos.

-. No dije nada que no te gustara - agrego Grimmjow viendo como la chica se ponía roja.

-. ¡Hermano! Controla a tu loco amigo - pidió como último recurso, Ulquiorra despegó sus verdes ojos del libro y vio a su hermana menor (a penas por unos meses) vio como la chica tenía ojos suplicantes y el solo la ignoró

-. Sabes como es Ulquiorra - agregó la rubia de piel morena y brillantes ojos. De color azul. Ella era la menor de los tres.

-. Nnoitra-kun - habló Nell con voz de niña - ¿quien es la chica de lindo cabello? - preguntó señalando a Orihime. Todos miraron incluso Ulquiorra.

-. La princesa Inoue Orihime - dijo sin darle importancia, no le caía bien la chica ni su grupo de amigos.

-. Su alegría llega hasta aquí.

-. Es agradable - dijo la rubia con sus ojos en la chica. La conoció una vez en un evento al que ambas fueron con sus padres

-. Lo es, sus tontos amigos son el problema.

Continuaron la plática sin que Ulquiorra participara. Era cierto que aquella Pelinaranja era hermosa y parecía agradable, pero debía serlo. Era Inoue Orihime y toda su vida había sido criada para ser perfecta, como heredera de una de las mayores compañías licoreras del continente debía serlo, debía mantener la perfecta imagen de todo para todos.

Ulquiorra bufó al encontrarse pensando en ella, no le encantaba la existencia de la chica pero no le importaba mucho tampoco. Ante el ella simplemente era un hipócrita que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decir lo que pensaba y prefería seguir la corriente.

Los cabellos naranja de su compañera estaban esparcidos por todo el escritorio, ella dormía plácidamente sobre su cuaderno. Ulquiorra veía esos extraños cabellos frente a él, eran brillantes.

Los movió un poco y tomó apuntes del trabajo que la maestra asignaba.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra alimentaba a su pequeño hermano, los ojos eran de color azul como su madre y tenía alguno que otro mechón de pelo color castaño, el bebé era muy alegre y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a su hermano mayor. Sus hermanas lo miraban atentamente

Nelliel nació 4 meses después de Ulquiorra, era hija de una socia de la empresa de su padre, Sosuke supo de su existencia seis años después y se hizo cargo de ella, era su hija, a pesar de que sus primeros años no tuvo un padre creció como una niña dulce y alegre que no iba a cambiar por el hecho de que ha era una mujer.

Por otro lado Tier nació tres meses después de Nell por lo cual era la menor de los tres, ella fue producto de una aventura con una pasante, a diferencia de Nell, Tier tuvo a su padre desde el inicio de su vida, claro que cuando Nell entro en sus vidas la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Los hermanos Cifer que ahora eran cuatro y no tres estaban en la sala de la enorme casa esperando a su padre (que quizás no aparecería) Ulquiorra decidió irse a dar un paseo con su hermano y así lo hizo.

Caminaba en un parque cercano a su casa con su hermano en brazos, mientras lo hacía pensaba en su abuela y hubiera deseado que aún estuviese con el, de ella había sacado los enormes ojos verdes, pero ninguno había heredado el pelo rubio que ella tenía en su juventud.

Recordó todas las veces que ella lo cuidó al estar enfermo ya que su madre andaba persiguiendo a su padre (lo que no impidió las millones de infidelidades) recordó todo lo que ella le enseñó muchas cosas. Miró a su hermanito que lo miraba atentamente. El tenía la mirada de su abuela,había heredado la tierna y expresiva mirada de su abuela.

Vio una cabellera naranja cerca del estanque, tenía a un niño de la mano, últimamente aquella chica se le aparecía en todas partes, ¿cuantas personas de cabello naranja existían? Vio como Kurosaki Ichigo se acercaba a ella con dos conos de helado, le entregó uno a ella y otro a Niño. Parecían una familia feliz ¿Acaso lo eran?

El bebé se revolvió en los brazos del pelinegro, lo recostó en su hombro para así cambiarlo de posición y decidió ponerse de pie para irse a casa.

Al llegar encontró a sus hermanas con todo alborotado, trato de ignorarlas pero las féminas no dejaban de hacer ruido y cuando fue a callarlas se vio involucrado en su salida, Grimmjow y Nnoitra habían prometido llevarlas a una discoteca esa noche para que así conocieran. Pues no eran de allá aunque conocían el idioma. Nell era de Francia y Tier tenía raíces latinas.

Ya en el lugar que Ulquiorra veía con desagrado pues no era un lugar para personas con la posición de ellos, era la peor parte de la ciudad.

-. ¿No podías encontrar uno peor? - preguntó con desdén por encima de la música.

-. Los lugares para nosotros no son divertidos - respondió el peliazul, tenía razón. A Ulquiorra tampoco le agradaban esos lugares. Estar rodeados de personas que se creían superiores a otros no era lo de el.

Vio como sus hermanas bailaban con sus amigos lo hizo sentirse bien, sabía las intenciones que ellos tenían con sus hermanitas pero eso no era nada, el pelinegro sabía muy bien que ellas sabían cuidarse solas y que antes de ellos hacer daño serían los dañados por aquellas ninfas del diablo como solía llamarlas cuando eran niños.

Fue a la barra por otro trago y mientras trataba de que lo atendieran una chica chocó su quijada con su cabeza. Se volteó rápidamente y se disculpó, vio la que le había propinado el golpe, no era otra que Orihime Inoue.

« _ **si que eres una caja de sorpresas, mujer**_ » pensó al ver que los ojos grises de ella se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo,palideció como si hubiese visto a algún fantasma y salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

La noche siguió "tranquila" hasta que volvió a ver esa melena naranja frente a él y cuando la plata y el Esmeralda chocaron ocurrió lo mismo, ella corrió pero esta vez Ulquiorra vio hacia donde. Fue con Tatsuki Arisawa... ¿por qué ella se juntaría con Tatsuki?


	5. Chapter 5

Ulquiorra despertó con los gritos de su hermano menor, el bebé había llorado toda la noche haciendo que el pelinegro se trasnochara como nunca en su vida.

Lo tomó en brazos y el pequeño hizo silencio, Ulquiorra sabía que no estaba sucio o hambriento, simplemente extrañaba a su madre. Tenía los ojos como ella.

Dejo al bebé en su cama rodeado de almohadas y se preparo para la escuela

 **Orihime Inoue**

Despertó por la alarma de cambio de hora, se estiró un poco y salió a su encuentro con Rukia. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y su pequeña amiga no dejaba de preguntar por ellas.

-. Me quedé viendo una película hasta tarde - le repitió nuevamente mientras se ponía corrector de ojeras. De uno de los cubículos salió una chica de cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espada y le sonrió a Orihime - hola Tatsuki.

-. Hola Hime. - respondió feliz y después salió.

-. ¡Orihime, deja de ser tan simpática! - recriminó molesta, la ojogris frunció el ceño.

-. Tú deja de ser tan antipática.

-. ¡Orihime! No podemos andar por ahí codeándonos con todo el mundo, con toda clase de... gente - hizo una mueca que molesto a la más alta.

-. Quizás yo no debería andar "codeándome" con gente como tú. - expresó molesta y salió del baño dejando a la bajita sola, subió al techo de la escuela el cual solía estar vacío y luego le envió un mensaje a su novio diciéndole dónde estaría y que no la buscará ni le dijera a nadie.

Últimamente Rukia estaba actuando de manera extraña y algo molesta, era cierto que con los años se había vuelto pretenciosa; era de esperar ya que era una Kuchiki y eventualmente todos se volvían de aquella manera.

Suspiró. Estaba agotada por la noche anterior, se estaba quedando dormida cuando la puerta sonó haciendo que se espantara. Había entrado aquel chico de ojos verdes junto a Grimmjow. Se quedó en silencio rezando para que no notaran su presencia pero fue inútil.

-. ¿Que haces aquí sola princesa?

-. Solo buscaba un lugar para dormir.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, los hombres miraban a los estudiantes que había abajo mientras que la fémina seguía en la misma posición que antes sólo que ya no dormía cuando una pregunta la sacó de su trance.

-. ¿Fuiste a la fiesta de anoche? No te vi ahí - ante eso ella abrió los ojos impactara, Grimmjow y ella habían salido juntos de fiesta varías veces y casi siempre se topaban allá pero era raro para ella que el azabache estuviese escuchando.

-. Es que había mucha gente, pensé que no asististe - concluyó dejando a Ulquiorra algo confundido acerca de la chica.

-. Sabes que no pierdo una - Ella rió un poco - hay que juntarnos para la próxima ¿te parece? Así como los viejos tiempos

-. ¡Claro! Estaré encantada

Luego continuaron hablando de temas triviales y por claras razones Ulquiorra no participaba, se dio cuenta que Grimmjow y la chica habían compartido más que solo algunas clases y se llevaban bastante bien cosa que no esperaba.

Más tarde ese mismo día Grimmjow y Nnoitra decidieron pasar a recoger a las hermanas de Ulquiorra que ya no estaban tan reacias a ellos, Ulquiorra decidió acompañarlos ya que su madre estaba ahí y sería un gran desastre cuando su padre llegara. Decidió que el y sus hermanas irían en su auto y los demás en el auto de Grimmjow.

Fueron a un bar tranquilo, al otro día había clases y el toque de queda auto impuesto por Grimmjow eran las 3 de la mañana.

Orihime andaba cerca de Tatsuki y por propuesta de la segunda pidieron una ronda de shots, todos lo tomaron al unísono y al correr de la noche Nnoitra se dio cuenta que Orihime no era tan mala como el pensaba.

-. ¿Por qué te juntas con esa clase de personas? - interrogó el más alto un poco ebrio, la ojigris se sorprendió con esa pregunta al igual que los demás - ya sabes, Kuchiki y compañía.

-. Son amigos de infancia... ya sabes... - respondió con la mirada gacha, quizás esa era la única razón por la cual les continuaba hablando ya que realmente ella no tenía nada en común con aquello individuos.

-. Eres muy genial para ellos. ¡Sabes divertirte!

Casi eran las 3 de la mañana y decidieron irse, Ulquiorra era el único que estaba sobrio mientras que los demás a duras penas podían caminar, con ayuda de Orihime -que era la única más o menos sobria- los metió en su auto y el los llevaría a casa, al próximo día irían a buscar el auto de Grimmjow.

Orihime se subió como co-piloto y le indicaba a Ulquiorra las calles para llegar a casa de su amiga. Ya en el lugar Orihime la ayudó a entrar y luego volvió al auto, al colocarse el cinturón sus manos temblaban y este no encajaba gracias a eso. Ulquiorra la ayudó a colocarlo.

-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-. Eh... s-si ¡Claro! Es solo que... no me gustan los autos - confesó en voz baja y el recordó que la última vez ella se aferraba al cinturón como si fuese una garrapata y desde que se había subido en el bar había estado tratando de regular su respiración.

Decidió que a continuación iría a casa de la pelinaranja. Fue lo más lento que pudo y al notarla temblando tomó su mano, ella se aferraba a él como si fuera su salvador y cuando el auto frenó frente a su caso suspiró de alivio.

Cuando se bajó Ulquiorra la siguió.

-. ¿Que sucede? - fue ella quien esta vez preguntó al ver la muchacho de bellos ojos a su lado.

-. No te dejaré caminar sola - respondió más como una orden. En silencio caminaron hasta la entrada de la puerta y mientras Ulquiorra le hacía luz con la pantalla de su teléfono ella abría la puerta. Una vez dentro dio media vuelta y vio los hermosos ojos del chico.

-. Gracias por todo, Ulquiorra - se regaló mentalmente por usar su nombre, el alcohol la había obligado a ello. Ulquiorra pasó su mano por la blanca mejilla de la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

-. No tienes que agradecer. - contestó y se fue. El auto salió de la calle con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado y eso dejó a la chica tranquila.

Puso su mano en el lugar que Ulquiorra había tocado antes y el sonrojo volvió, fue un toque gentil que le erizó la piel como ya su novio no lo hacía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

Para Ulquiorra era totalmente nueva toda esa faceta de Orihime Inoue, el lo más lejos que tenía es que la chica congeniara con Grimmjow o con cualquier otra persona fuera de su círculo social, realmente aquellas personas que la rodeaban no le hacían bien y ella misma se estaba dando cuenta, el notó que en los recesos ella prefería subir sola al techo que quedarse en la cafetería como acostumbraba.

Pero no ese jueves, estaba ahí en su mesa de siempre y el subió a la azotea a despejar un poco su mente, su madre dijo qué tal vez volvería a casa y eso sería drama, seguro ella haría un desastre a penas pisara la casa, tanto drama lo irritaba. Escuchó el rechinido que la puerta hacia al abrirse.

-. No estoy de humor, Grimmjow. - escupió con la voz más cortante de lo que solía ser.

-. Perdona, no soy Grimm... - la fina y temblorosa voz lo hizo mirar, Orihime Inoue estaba frente a él levemente sonrojada. Junto a Ulquiorra se sentía pequeña.

-. Mujer - ante aquello lo miró suplicante estaba harta de tener esa conversación - Orihime...

-. Yo... bueno eh... quería agradecerte por llevarme a casa hace dos noches... gracias. - decir esas palabras realmente fue difícil, prefería hablar con el luego de haber tomado pues era más sencillo pero estando sorbía era como una odisea.

-. No es necesario que agradezcas, Orihime. - sonrió sonrojada e hizo una reverencia para irse por la rechinante puerta. La presencia de aquella chica había despejado su cabeza un momento y mejorado su humor.

Solo con estar ahí.

Camino a su casa fue más lento que nunca, Nell y Tier morían de aburrimiento e inundaban de quejas aquel auto pero el simplemente ignoraba. Llegaron a su destino.

Al abrir la puerta Etsuko estaba en el sofá con el pequeño Kazuki en brazos, la bella mujer levantó la vista.

-. Nell, Tier... Debo hablar con ustedes - pidió la hermosa mujer de cabello negro. Las más jóvenes se miraron para luego ver a su hermano mayor tan serio como de costumbre, la peliverde tomó la mano de la rubia y asintió con algo de miedo.

Esa fue la señal que Ulquiorra necesitaba para salir de la casa prácticamente corriendo, se montó en su auto y con el volante en las manos pensó a donde debería ir. Pensó en ir con Grimmjow pero el tenía algo familiar que resolver. En sus adentro Ulquiorra deseo que no fuese tan problemático como si familia, no le deseaba eso a nadie.

Encendió el auto, ya sabría a donde tendría que ir. Visitaría la tumba de su abuela a la que no había tenido tiempo de visitar hacia ya casi un mes desde que las cosas se pusieron más locas de lo normal en su hogar.

Encendió el radio y la emisora tenía aquella movida canción que Orihime lo había prácticamente obligado a bailar, se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo ante el recuerdo de ella tratando que el saltara y Lugo abrazándolo para cantar la letra muy cerca de su oído, la piel se le había puesto de gallina al tener los rosados y suaves labios de la chica rosando con su oído.

Sacudió la cabeza para así sacar esos raros pensamientos de ella, ¿por que esa mujer se metía tan profundo?

Llegó a aquel lugar que le había dado escalofríos desde la primera vez que lo pisó. Caminó hasta que llegó a la lápida con el nombre de su abuela, _Aiko Cifer._ Al leer Ulquiorra suspiró, el dolor en su pecho volvía a hacerse presente.

Colocó el ramo con Dalias rojas y amarillas, eran las flores favoritas de su abuela. Cerró los ojos mientras aquel vívido recuerdo volvía a su mente.

 _Un pequeño Niño de algunos 5 años estaba de rodillas con unos guantes amarillos muy grandes para sus manos y a su lado un señora con el cabello un poco grisáceo, los guantes de la mujer combinaban con los del pequeño Niño. Abuela y nieto haciendo jardinería._

 _-. La tierra es sucia abuela. - se quedó el niño viendo la tierra húmeda a la que su abuela sembraba flores._

 _-. La tierra le da vida a la flores pequeño Ulqui - respondió la mujer con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tenía, sus verdes ojos no había perdido intensidad con los años y su nieto los había heredado._

 _Se posicionó detrás del pequeño azabache, le pasó la pequeña pala de mano al Niño._

 _-. Sostén firme - susurró la mujer mientras lo ayudaba, lo ayudó a remover la tierra haciendo un pequeño hoyo, luego tomó la pequeña planta con un botón de rosa que aún no se abría, colocó la tierra encima de las raíces esta vez sin ayuda y la roció con una regadera._

 _-. ¡Abuela mira! ¡Lo hice!_

 _-. Lo hiciste mi pequeño - abrazó al Niño._

Ulquiorra sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, pensar en su abuela lo entristecía grandemente. Su deseo más grande era poder estar con ella, poder abrazarla nuevamente.

Esa mujer era todo para el, le enseñó cada cosa importante que el sabía y ella siempre había estado con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella le había enseñado a sonreír... y la sonrisa se rompió.

Habló con ella, aquello nunca lo había dejado ni planeaba hacerlo. Se disculpó por tardar en visitar y le contó sobre todo lo que había pasado. El ojiesmeralda de vez en cuando sonreía, se sentía bien hablando con ella, contándole cosas y en ocasiones sentía que ella le respondía.

Horas había pasado ahí poniendo a su abuela al día sobre su vida. Se despidió y dispuso a irse. A veces la vida era tan injusta y se llevaba a buenas personas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Orihime Inoue**

La hermosa chica de cabellos anaranjados tecleaba rápido en su celular con el ceño fruncido, trataba de coordinar su agenda y nada resultaba. Las pasantías y proyectos personales le dificultaban todo.

-. Tranquila pequeña - habló su novio de cabello naranja mientras ponía una mano en su rodilla. Ella la tomó.

-. Nada importante, solo mi agenda... no se como organizarla.

-. Descansa un momento Orihime. Todo eso va a pasarte factura luego.

-. ¡No puedo! Si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará por mi.

-. Orihime... promete que descansaras...

Ante esa petición ella solo pudo sonreír sonrojada, Ichigo no era el novio más expresivo de todos pero con pequeñas cosas Orihime sabía que la quería, siempre la escuchaba, estaba para ella, le hacía pequeños detalles como llevarle sus dulces favoritos y siempre se preocupaba por ella; a pesar de que últimamente no pasaban juntos tanto tiempo como en el primer año de su relación gracias a que ya estaban creciendo y los padres de ambos le imponían más responsabilidades sobre las compañías familiares.

Ichigo estacionó el auto en el lugar correcto, Orihime se quitó el cinturón y notó que Ichigo no repitió su acción.

-. ¿No vas a acompañarme?

-. No puedo, tengo unos recados que hacer con papá...

-. Ya veo. Adiós. - se bajó del auto sin besarlo y entró al cementerio, su teléfono estaba en su mano derecha vibrando con alguna alarma de algo que ella tenía que hacer, abrazó el ramo de rosas blancas que tenía en sus brazos.

Iba a visitar a su hermano, lo hacía al menos una vez por mes pero tenía tres meses que ni siquiera pasaba cerca de ahí. Su pecho dolía y el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande. Cuando por fin llegó a su tumba ya tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

Dejó las flores a un lado y saludó a su hermano, se disculpó por haber tardado tanto desde su última visita. Se limpió los ojos, Soto odiaba verla llorar.

-. Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, mamá y papá están orgullos de mi aunque nunca lo dicen... tu sabes como son - rio un poco- ya puedo levantar mi brazo izquierdo completamente pero sigue doliendo en ocasiones...

Orihime siguió hablándole, le contó cómo iban las cosas en la empresa familiar, como le iba en la escuela y como le iba a su pequeño hermano Ryu. Pasó horas contándole cada detalle y diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo que deseaba que el hubiese estado en cada uno de sus logros.

Ahora ella era la hermana mayor y tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

Vio su teléfono y notó que tenía dos horas "charlando" con su hermano, se despidió y se dispuso a salir de ahí antes de que anocheciera pues iba a irse caminando. Ya en la puerta su teléfono sonó así que volvió a entrar pues odiaba contestar mientras caminaba en la calle.

-. Hola mamá...

-. ¿Donde estás niña? Se suponía que debías estar hoy supervisando control de calidad. ¡Orihime ven aquí!

-. Mamá, estoy visitando a Sora. Además, te dije que no iría a control de calidad... no me gusta como los que manejan máquinas me miran.

Cerró la llamada antes de que la mujer respondiera. Inoue Hana era su madre y le exigía demasiado, quizás un tanto más que lo necesario.

Se giró para salir y vio unos ojos verdes que la observaban, Ulquiorra estaba al otro extremo de la puerta viéndola.

-. Hola Ulquiorra - dijo acercándose a él.

-. ¿Vienen por ti?

-. No, me iré caminando.

-. Te llevaré

-. No es necesario- fue interrumpida.

-. No fue una pregunta.

Orihime guardó silencio. Caminó un par de pasos detrás de Ulquiorra hasta llegar al auto, subió y se colocó el cinturón. Su mano derecha se posó en la cinta que atravesasaba su torso y la izquierda tomaba aquella que cruzaba sus piernas. Este acto fue notado por Ulquiorra a pesar de que no dijo nada.

Casualmente ambos iban al mismo lugar, debían encontrarse con Starrk a pesar de que estaban algo pasados de tiempo, pero habían llamado y avisado que llegarían tarde. El perezoso hombre les dijo que tomaran su tiempo.

-. No tienes que conducir lento por mi -susurró y fue escuchada. Aunque Ulquiorra no era de los que conducía llevándose todo por delante cundo estaba Orihime en su auto realmente se tomaba su tiempo.

-. Quiero que te sientas cómoda.

-. Gracias. - sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Ulquiorra sonrió. Claro, Orihime no lo notó.

Llegaron a su reunión con el castaño que se sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos. Aclararon algunas cosas del comercial, grabarían uno nuevo para llegar a más personas e hicieron la pequeña lluvia de ideas.

La reunión fue un claro éxito.

-. Chicos, son jóvenes... deben cuidarse.

-. No entiendo - dijo Orihime, olvido totalmente que Ulquiorra estaba a su lado y respondía con la familiaridad y confianza que tenía con el hombre.

-. Que no es buena idea tener un bebé ahora. Deben usar protección y tener hijos luego de terminar la universidad.

La pelinaranja se cubría el rostro que estaba rojo solo de pensar todo eso. Estaba avergonzada con aquello. Pocas veces había hablado con Ulquiorra y entonces Starrk salía con estas bromas. ¡Iba a darle un infarto!

-. ¡Deja de atormentarla! - gritó la chica de cabello color lima y ojos rosa. - Orihime-Chan, no le hagas caso a este tonto. Pueden tener hijo cuando quieran.

Listo, eso fue todo. Orihime salió corriendo de la vergüenza. Ulquiorra se despidió de los dos que reían efusivamente.

Orihime estaba con un par de niños hablando, parecía que se había calmado. Claro que las bromas de Starrk y Lilynette también le habían causado algo de vergüenza solo que no tanto como a la chica.

Se veía adorable y maternal jugando con ella niños, le sonrió abiertamente a uno de los niños y luego sus ojos plata lo miraron para brindarle esa hermosa sonrisa.

Por primera vez le dirigía una sonrisa realmente alegre...


End file.
